


A Dance Beneath the Waves

by gloriousgalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ocean, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousgalaxy/pseuds/gloriousgalaxy
Summary: As he searches for shells in the shallows, they wade deeper, fueled by love and laughter.





	A Dance Beneath the Waves

She drifts towards the gently moving waves of the ocean, the folds of her dress tossing with the wind around her. Her long hair, bleached from the sun, flutters around her head, and she lets it.

He is beside her, laughing and spinning as he leaps like an acrobat towards the blue sea. Once his toes make contact with the water, he reaches for her hand and grasps it. His face is pink as he throws his head back and laughs.

For a moment, she feels free, like she could drift forever. Then, another girl, with warm skin the color of the redwood tree that grows in her backyard, trots up beside her. She reaches out and holds the other girl's hand, their fingers fitting together like puzzle pieces.

The boy pulls them both into the water, and they splash in the shallows for a moment, tangled with the breeze and the saltwater around them. The girl shouts something, but it is lost in the breeze. Suddenly, she is shoved, and falls forwards into the water.

Salt rushes up her nose and she comes up coughing, sputtering. She swears once before realizing that the other two are laughing their heads off.

She rises up, mock shock on her face, and then tackles the girl into the water. This time, she is prepared, and holds her breath. Her eyes flutter open, and she sees her girlfriend below, dark hair spread out around her like a halo. Bubbles cascade from the girl's lips, and she leans forwards, catching them between her fingertips one by one. She swims closer to the other's face, their eyes locked together, and her fingertips brush the girl's lips.

They look at each other for what feels like eternity. She is captured in the other's beauty, the love and laughter in the dark eyes of the girl below her. Their legs tangle together as she moves down and meets the other's lips with hers.

She is warm, and her skin is smooth. Her mouth tastes like pineapples and mint. They stay there for a while, even after they separate, until their lungs burn for air and their eyes sting from the salt. 

When they resurface, the boy is sitting on the sand, head underwater. He pops up a moment later, with a tiny conch shell pinched between his fingertips. He tosses it towards the cliffs, where their towel awaits. It falls short, but he just shrugs and dives back under.

It's getting colder, she notices, as she wades deeper into the the waves. As her eyes fix on the horizon, she sees that the sun is drifting below it. The sky is a beautiful shade of pinkish-orange.

The water now sloshes around her shoulders, and she has to lift her head to keep water from going against her chin. She turns and sees her girlfriend coming closer, the curls of her hair soaked with saltwater and bouncing lightly against her own shoulders as she approaches. Her best friend is still looking for shells on the beach.

They stand beside one another, and as they gaze into each others' eyes, she feels a warmth inside of her. It's like nothing she's ever felt before. The other girl places her hands on her cheeks, leans forward, and kisses her slowly. 

Framed by the sunset, they kiss for a long time. She can feel the sand between her toes, her cheeks burning from the sun (or maybe something else). Her entire body tingles like she's been electrocuted. Even once they separate, they rest their foreheads together, and she feels the tingles, the warmth grow into something more.

Love.


End file.
